User blog:Burniez/Ezra Guide (Ravea Method)
Squad: Regil (Fallacy Orb, Imperial Savior) lead Elimo (Beiorg's Armor, The Grail), Cardes (Beiorg's Armor, Dragon Eye), Lancelot (Arondight, Daybreak Moon), Gabriela (Solar Essence Orb, Courages Aegis), Holia (Growth Device, Beiorg's Armor), Camilla (Beiorg's Armor, Schism Orb), Zenia (Obsidian Core, Infidelity Orb),' Melord' (Beiorg's Armor, Explosive Genoverse), Shion (Invigorating Device, Transmutating Tome), Agress (Beiorg's Armor, Bond of Rih'Alnase), Lilith (Deadening Armor, Reeze's Armor), Kanon (Barrier Mirror, Beiorg's Armor), Feeva (Sacrilage Orb, Sin of Rebellion),' Rhoa' (Phantom Device, Prosperous Phoenix Emblem) Lucius (Transmutating Tome, Explosive Genoverse) Friend lead, Ravea (Nevana Crown, Explosive Genoverse) friend 1 and Ravea (Ima, Nevana Crown) friend 2 Main units for nuking: Shion, Gabriela, Camilla, Melord, Elimo, Ravea *note: Put units with 10% all stats, as main. Then switch them out to the actual squad to get that 10% all stats to every unit. (in my case I put, Holia, Shion and Agress.. then on Turn 1 replace Holia with Camilla and Agress with Gabriela) Items: '''Fujins (5x), Revive (4x), Hero Crystal '''Spheres: Basically use a bunch of Mitigation pheres, Increase normal hitcount spheres, Healing spheres and Stat up spheres (prefferably Beiorg's Armor). Still give some units Spark spheres though. Recommended Spheres: Explosive Genoverse, Ima, Nought P08, Invigorating Device, 45% all stats spheres from GR, Beiorg's Armors, Demon Igniter, Phantom Device, Schism Orb, Growth Device, etc. (too much to list all) Important buffs: For LS, Regil is really good because of that reduce damage, and Lucius helps a lot with 20% damage reduction after 5k damage is dealt and that 10BC per turn is kind of helpful. I highly recommend bringing an ATK/DEF debuffer (i.e. Melord, Velma, etc.), however Melord seems to be the best for this chesse method since he can also Convert DEF to ATK and vice versa. Also he will be affected with Ravea boost tristat buff to Water elements. Increase normal ATK hit count is vital to this nuke method. You can actually just use anyone with +2 Increase normal hitcount such as, Ark, Camilla, Zenia, etc. I prefer Camilla because of the Ravea Tristats buff to Water elements. OD filler is also needed for filling UBB quickly, so units like Shion, Agnia, Zeruiah, etc. will help a lot. (in total I use 4 UBB) Add Dark element to ATK will help in boosting the damage when nuking. Shion is the best since he also fill that OD filler role, but units like Krantz would work too replacing Elimo Certainly Ravea UBB.-. I don't really have to elaborate here. Offensive buff like BB damage and Spark damage buffs of course.. and since this is focus on normal ATK Spark buffs is more important Holia and Gabriela I mainly use them for their healing and UBB. Though the UBB is completely optional but it will make it much safer. Fill on Spark would certainly help, but I'm able to do this majority of the time without any Fill on Spark. So, this SZ is do-able with just fill when ATKed since she in a way ATKs a lot. So, quick recap of the important buffs: Add Dark element to ATK, Increase hitcount +2, Convert ATK to DEF/DEF to ATK, ATK/DEF debuffer, OD filler, Fill when ATKed, Spark buffs The Battle: 1st turn: MUST Guard, she will do buff removal AoE attack. 2nd turn: Fujin Mitigator if needed, normal ATK the rest. Then just ATK and play normal until HP is below 90% Once HP is below 90%, she will say "Time to make everything disappear!", ''3 turns later she will do Buff removal "''Whee! Let's go! Let's go!" ''and she will still ATK your units. So, '''GUARD '''to survive that ATK. *optional: UBB Angel Idol during the 3 turns OR before the 3 turns IF you bring her HP down at 7th turn, then 10th turn will be the buff removal.. if 5th turn then is at 8th turn. It doesn't matter how long it takes you to bring her HP down to below 90%. After that, that Buff removal just play normally until her HP is around 70% She will say ''"Everybody gets squished together!" ''that is a buff removal and reduce 100% BB gauge, she doesn't ATK. Just simply, switch the mitigator with another one (units on reserve should have full BB gauge by now, from the BC per turn from Lucius LS). Mitigate and normal ATK the rest. Again.. play normally until her HP is below 60%. Once below 60% she shouldn't have anymore Mitigation buffs on her, '''DON'T '''bring her HP to below 50%, but make it as close as possible to 50%. Fyi, she is kind of squishy without mitigation buffs. In the span from 60-51% HP get all the buffs you need (like the one mention previously). Once you get all the important buffs, UBB Ravea and normal ATK the rest. Ravea UBB give you an extra turn.. again normal ATK everyone. You should be able to reduce Ezra's HP to around 30% or below 30% (in my case 28%). Now is the sh*t show, this is where you have to pray to RNGesus. She will mitigate herself again, ATK a bunch of times and it hits like a truck. I'm still not sure if there is those turn counts and when to guard and stuff like that. What I'm assuming is that, those are all the threshold that we kind of skips, again not sure. Despite all that.. it is still survivable, maybe 3-4 units might die.-. BUT remember saves those Revive for units with those important buffs. During that sh*t show, she will say the following.. "''C'mon, take your best shot!", "Oh look, pudding!", "Whee! Let's go! Let's go!", "Time to make it shine!", "She shoots, she scores! Bullseye!", "Ow! Hang on, time out!", "Time for explosions! Explosions!", "You asked for it! Here I come!", "''Ow! That's going to leave a mark!" ''(not in order) The sh*t show will last for about 3-6 turns or maybe more (I was focusing too hard on surviving, so I don't count how long it was). *optional: During that sh*t show, do another UBB Angel Idol to make it safer. At around 25-16%, she should not have any Mitigation buffs anymore. '''DON'T '''bring her HP to below 15%. Use Hero Crystal if OD is not full Just like the first nuke, get all the important buffs and UBB Ravea and normal ATK everyone for the first and extra turn. If possible this 2nd nuke.. kill her at that turn. IF not you have to endure another sh*t show (which what happens to me nuke at 19%, she still have 5% HP left) This guide is based on what I experience, other players may experience a nicer run or worst run. It took me 4 tries finally beat her with this nuke method. I would like to apologize in advance that this guide does not completely explain all the things she do. If you happen to read this.. tell me how it goes and we can probably discuss the issue if things doesn't go according to plan :D and should I do more of this? Category:Blog posts